Seeking the lost
by icarii-warrior
Summary: Two far from ordinary girls find them selves dropped headfirst into an adventure bigger than anything they ever thought possible. Legomance


Disclaimer: this is purely a work of fiction and any relevance to real life people and events are purely coincidental. This is not created for profit and the reference to the works of J. R .R. Tolkien are not to be taken seriously, and any offence caused is just too bad

A/N: hello, this is my first piece of fan fiction. Hope you enjoy please read and review.

Summary: Two far from ordinary girls find them selves dropped headfirst into an adventure bigger than anything they ever thought possible.

Pairings: Legomance

SEEKING THE LOST

Chapter one: Meetings in the snow

Jessica hurried down the crowed street, eager to get home and out of the bone chilling cold. As she passed the coffee shop a fur covered mass launched itself towards her from the doorway, sending her sideways into the snow.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhh" she cried, scrabbling to her feet. She spun towards her attacker, hair flying and her sapphire blue eyes flashing angrily. The furry mass smiled at her cheekily.

" Where have you been?" Alex, her supposed best friend said (as if she hadn't just ploughed her into the snow.) " I've been looking for you everywhere."

Jessica took a deep breath to calm herself before replying. " The cinema"

"AGAIN?" Alex said incredulously " that's like the 3rd time this week! How many times

Are you going to see that stupid movie?"

" I have no idea… until I'm sick of it I suppose" Jessica replied picking up her pack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What's the great appeal anyway?" Alex continued, "Knights in shining armour, pointy eared freaks shooting thingies with their whatsits"

Jessica threw back her head and laughed. They'd had this same argument so many times before that it was like a running joke between them.

"Anyway…" Jessica said cutting of Alex's monologue. "What are you doing on…"

What she had been about to say was abruptly cut of as she slammed into someone. That someone turned out to be an elderly gentleman.

"Omigod, I'm so sorry" she cried, dropping to her knees to pick up his belongings from the snow.

"Not a problem my dear" he replied in a thick English accent " actually, it happens to me all the time.. I tend to not look where I'm going" standing up and brushing the snow from his three piece suit; he smiled kindly at her and accepted his briefcase. " Now, if I can find my glasses…"

Jessica and Alex searched the surrounding snow and after a brief time, Alex found them with a triumphant cry. She handed back to the man who hastily removed a cloth from his pocket and proceeded to clean them gently, as if they where extremely fragile. After he was done, he smiled happily to himself and perched them upon his nose. Turning to them he opened his eyes " Now as I was saying…" his eyes widened in shock "of all the unlikely things, I didn't expect to find the likes of you in a place like this,"

"Okay," Alex said slowly, turning to Jessica " Creepy weird guy. I think we'll be going now" Turning as one they began to leave when the old man grabbed Jessica's arm tightly.

"Wait," he said in a pleading voice. His grip on Jessica's arm was uncannily strong for such an old man. Attempting to shrug him off she turned back to him.

"What?" she asked " Look I'm sorry, we apologised, helped you find your glasses, and now we're leaving. Goodbye"

"I have something for you." He said searching inside his coat.

"Whoa. Look, whatever it is we don't really want to see it" Alex said her hands up in a defensive posture. He looked up from his search, a confused look on his face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked. When neither replied, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Always the same thing," he muttered exasperatedly "Why cant I ever find one that says 'hi how are you? An adventure? Sure! sign me up?'"

"Huh?" They asked in union, confused beyond all measure.

"Never mind" he snapped thrusting a yellow envelope towards them " well," he said, shaking it at them "take it."

Jessica reached out hesitantly and grasped it by the edge; she wasn't getting any closer than she had to. Abruptly he let go and she snatched her arm back hastily. Looking down at the envelope in her hands she noticed thin spidery writing across the front. Lifting it closer to her face she read:

EAST OF THE SUN, WEST OF THE MOON

IN THE LIGHT THERE IS DARK

EVEN STARLIGHT IS GLOOM

WHAT WAS FORGOTTEN IS LOST,

BUT THE HEARTFIRE BURNS

THE PRICE MUST BE PAID

ELSE IT CAN TBE RETURNED.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" she said looking up. But the old man had disappeared.

She spun hastily searching the now near empty street for any sign of the old man. " Where did he go?" she asked Alex. Alex was staring wide eyed at the ground in front of her.

"His footprints are gone," she said emotionlessly. Jessica looked also and sure enough there was no evidence of his presence at all. "I'm totally weirded out"

" Umm.." Jessica said, wracking her brain for any logical explanation for what had just happened. There was none. " I think we should go home now."

"Good idea." Alex replied nodding her head vigorously "Straight home we go"

#SC

" Let me read it" Alex said as they took a short cut through the nature reserve.

"Read what?" Jessica asked looking around.

"The envelope he gave you! Duh!"

"Oh of course" Taking it out of her jacket pocket she smoothed out the wrinkles before passing it over. Alex read it for what seemed an eternity in silence. "Well," Jessica asked ' what do you make of it?"

"I have no idea. Its just a piece of rubbish." Turning the envelope over she looked hard at the unbroken seal on the back. " You didn't open it?"

"No, I didn't want to. That guy was crazy. Goodness knows what might be in there. You can open it if you're that interested" Alex shrugged and handed it back.

" I think you should open it"

"Why should I have to open it?"

" You took it from him so you get to open it. Go on."

" Okay, okay" Jessica said, turning the envelope over and putting her nail under the wax seal. She looked at her friend and paused. " If this is a bomb I am going to kill you."

" If that's a bomb well both be dead anyway. Just open it" she replied

"Okay…" she said firmly. Closing her eyes she broke the seal.

There was an instantaneous flash of bright light before the world went dark.

TBC...


End file.
